


The Gift:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Getting Back On Track Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Confessions, Consensual, Dancing, Death, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Episode: s10e08 Ne'e Aku Ne'e Mai Ke One O Punahoa (That Way & This Way Shifts the Sand of Punahoa), Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Music, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Post-Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Post-Episode: s10e08 Ne'e Aku Ne'e Mai Ke One O Punahoa, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny wanted to take the pain that Steve was feeling, Plus he was attracted to him, What happens when he confesses to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Getting Back On Track Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031319
Kudos: 2





	The Gift:

*Summary: Danny wanted to take the pain that Steve was feeling, Plus he was attracted to him, What happens when he confesses to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno" Williams was feeling so bad, Cause he saw that his secret crush, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, was struggling with his problems. Ever since he came home from Mexico, He just wasn’t himself, & the blond was very worried for him. Danny knew that he had to make a move, or he will lose him forever. Danny _will be_ there for him, No matter what the cost, or whatever Steve needs from him.

Steve was glad that the day was over, He felt like he didn’t deserve any happiness, or love. He was keeping the one person he cared about away, The Former Seal thought it was for the best, It lasted for a month, But the shorter man blew through his defenses like a hurricane. So, They set up a routine, where they have dinner together, & see each other too.

“Hey, Danno, Come on in, Dinner is all set, & ready to go”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he lets him in. He made sure that Danny was seated, & then joined him at the table. As they were eating, Danny asked, “How are you doing, Superseal, Really ?”, The Former Seal sighed, & went into it. He didn’t want to taint what he has with the loudmouth detective, Once he talked, He didn’t stop.

He went into what had happened between him, & his mother, Doris McGarrett, & what led up to her death. The Shorter Man hugged him, & said to him, “I am **_so_** sorry for what you had to go through”, Steve thanked him. “I got you something,” The Blond handed him his gift, & watched him open it, as he knew that the **_Five-O Commander_** will love it.

Steve opened it, & smiled at the contents inside. It was a photo of them acting goofy at **_Tropics_** , while the team had their dinner nights. “Thank you, Danno”, Steve said getting choked up. Danny decided to make his move, “Anything for you, Buddy, I love you”, Steve was speechless, so the blond went on.

“I had been in love with you since the liver transplant”, Steve smiled, & said, “I love you too, Since you rescued me in North Korea the first time”, The Dark-Haired Man said softly. Danny was now speechless, & in shock, as he looked at his new lover. Steve smiled, as he puts on some soft music, & reaches out for Danny’s hand, “Care to dance with me ?”, The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & they spent the rest of their time stealing kisses, & dancing the night away.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
